A circuit board includes an electric insulation board and a circuit pattern formed on the electric insulation board. Such a circuit board is used for mounting components such as electronic components thereon.
Such electronic components may include a heat-generating device such as a light emitting diode (LED) that generates a large amount of heat. Heat generated from such as a heat-generating device increases the temperature of a circuit board and causes malfunction and reliability problems of the heat-generating device.
Accordingly, a radiant heat structure is important for dissipating heat from an electronic component to the outside of a circuit board, and the thermal conductivity of an insulating layer formed on the circuit board has a large influence on heat dissipation. The thermal conductivity of an insulating layer can be increased by filling an inorganic filler in the insulating layer at a high density, and an epoxy resin having a low viscosity is proposed as an inorganic filler.